


Credits will Roll

by Lapinou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bladder Control, Desperation Play, Embarrassment, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinou/pseuds/Lapinou
Summary: It's movie night, but Shiro has other plans for their evening featuring several bottles of water and a long, terrible movie.





	Credits will Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a continuation of my first Shance omo fic, but can function completely stand alone.

Lance’s body wriggled on the couch, he shifted around awkwardly from where he sat nestled in between Shiro’s thighs.

“What’s wrong baby?” Shiro asked with a smile. “You doing okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lance replied firmly and settled back down.

“Alright,” Shiro gave a peck to the inside of Lance’s neck and turned his attention back to the movie they were watching. Bottles of water were laid out, empty and discarded on the coffee table in front of them. Shiro reached around to pick up the last remaining one and brought it to Lance’s lips. Silently, Lance’s mouth parted, and Shiro tipped the bottle back until the liquid slid into Lance’s mouth and down his throat obediently. His gulps were slower now, as though the task had grown too challenging somewhere in the timeline of his very first first sip and this last one.

Liquid spilled out of the corners of Lance’s mouth and onto his chest as the bottle neared empty. Lance flinched but it was only the start of the mess they’d make that night. 

He panted a breath when Shiro removed the drink from his lips and set it to join the rest of the evidence of his night’s accomplishment.

“All done with the water, babe.” Shiro said wrapped his arms back around Lance’s torso. “How do you feel?”

“Hydrated.”

Shiro chuckled. “It’s good for your beautiful skin, isn’t it?”

“I’ll be glowing tomorrow,” Lance replied. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “Hey, how much longer is this movie?”

Shiro hummed thoughtfully.

“Mmm… not sure, forty-five minutes maybe? They’re just getting to the good part.”

To say any part of this movie was “good” was a stretch of the truth, but Shiro didn’t pick this movie because it was good, he picked it because it was the longest one he could think of. He didn’t necessarily care to watch the film, but he very much cared to watch the way Lance’s foot started tapping impatiently under the blanket they were sharing. 

There was silence for a while as both of them pretended to actually watch the TV screen and then Lance was squirming again, his shoulders pressing into Shiro’s chest as his back arched outward.

“Shiro…” Lance whined and then his voice dropped in volume. “I really gotta pee.”

“Not until the movie ends, you have to hold it.” Shiro leaned in closer to his ear when Lance whined. “You agreed remember?”

Another long groan.

“I’m gonna pee all over the couch then.” Lance pointed out sarcastically, but Shiro just smiled.

“Not until the credits roll, baby.”

A sound of shocked disapproval broke in Lance’s throat. Shiro patted his side.

“You liked it last time, now shh… watch the movie with me.”

“I can’t concentrate...” Lance’s hand went down to grip desperately at his crotch. 

“Shh…” Shiro gripped Lance’s chin gently in one hand and ran a finger along his lower lip. Lance’s mouth parted as if on instinct and enclosed Shiro’s digit around his lips. “I know you can hold it, baby.”

Lance’s tongue swirled around Shiro’s finger, mouth opening again to allow another digit to join. His body relaxed into Shiro’s chest as he worked around the fingers in his mouth, and then just as quickly, his posture tensed back into position and a whine sounded in his throat. Shiro wished he could see how red Lance’s face definitely turned but he imagined it all the same.

Lance was quiet for the duration, but barely able to stay still for longer than a moment by the time the movie was over. His entire body writhed under Shiro’s hold, and his legs were crossed so tightly together that Shiro thought it had to be painful. The reaction it had for him, on the opposite hand, was equal and opposite. He didn’t even need the friction of Lance’s ass squirming around against his cock to grow hard in his pants with how sexy he was behaving. He wondered if Lance was just ignoring the evidence of his arousal at this point.

“It’s over,” Lance panted with relief. “The movie’s over now.”

“It is,” Shiro agreed and hoisted Lance up so he could place him on his lap.

“Can I go now? Tell me I can go now, Shiro, please.”

A wave of heat shot through Shiro at the sound of Lance’s begging. He pressed Lance down against his erection with a pleased hum.

“I want to fuck you first,” he replied as he rutted his cock against Lance’s ass.

“What? No, please, I can’t hold it anymore, I lasted the whole movie!”

“Did you though?” Shiro dipped his hand below Lance’s waistband to feel around his boxers. His thighs were still tightly clamped together, and Shiro felt along to the wet patches that formed by the tip of his dick. “Feels wet to me.”

Shiro’s name spilled past Lance’s lips in a choked voice. Shiro ripped the blanket off of them, admiring the adorable stains in Lance’s sweats and patted the side of his leg.

“Open up,” he commanded. Lance thighs tightened again in panic. “I can’t take these off if you don’t stop doing that.”

“I can’t hold it if I don’t do this!”

“Yes, you can, it’ll just be a little bit harder.”

Lance whined as he struggled to obey, his thighs spread with shaky hesitation and Lance yelped as a new wet spot darkened his crotch.

“F-fuck!”

Shiro soothed him as he pulled his sweatpants past his thighs.

“Shiro, please,” Lance tried again as his cock twitched between his open legs. Shiro wrapped his hand around it, pumping slowly and teasing the head between his fingers. Droplets of warm liquid spurted out over Shiro’s hand before Lance could yell to stop.

“You really need to go that bad, huh?” Shiro squeezed the cock in his hand. “It would feel so good to let it go all over our whole living room, huh?”

“Shiro!” Lance yelled back.

“Play with yourself for me,” Shiro demanded as he took back his hand to undo his pants.

Lance squirmed as his hand replaced Shiro’s, squeezing tightly around his cock first before loosening to stroke up and down his length.

Shiro pumped his cock slick with lube once it was free before spreading Lance’s ass and lining himself up until the head pressed against his hole.

“Do you feel how hard you made me?” he asked with another press of his lips to Lance’s neck.

“M..mmnn… hurry up.”

Shiro pushed inside with a groan and Lance’s body jerked. It was so much hotter inside of him, his walls even tighter from the bloating of his bladder. It felt amazing.

“God it’s so good.” Shiro mumbled. He pushed inside further and a jet of urine spurted out of Lance, spilling lewdly onto the balled-up blanket in front of them before Lance stopped it abruptly. Lance was always loud when during sex, he wasn’t shy about making all sorts of moans and cries whenever he felt like it, but the sounds he made when he was like this… they were Shiro’s favorite. Needy, desperate, embarrassed, and aroused… Shiro loved them.

“Doesn’t it feel better with your bladder so full?” Shiro asked as he started to rut inside of him. He passed a hand over Lance’s stomach and Lance cried out in need. Lance’s body bounced on his cock, and he held his sides to stabilize him. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he grunted.

Lance gasped loudly when Shiro pulled him down hard on his dick and a stream of liquid burst from him. It sprayed against his thighs and soaked the blanket but Lance cut it off with an outcry of considerable effort.

“Shiro, fuck, Shiro, I can’t wait.”

“Soon, I promise, I’m almost there,”

“Hurry,” Lance groaned and ground his hips down to help the effort. Shiro’s grip tightened on Lance’s hips.

It didn’t take long before Shiro was fulfilling his promise, he thrust into Lance powerfully hard and Lance just hovered in the air, unable to keep his cock from leaking when Shiro drove into him over and over. Shiro spilled deep inside of Lance with a groan and rutted slowly as he rode it out.

Lance didn’t even wait for permission after that, piss sprayed out of him in a loud, powerful jet and he moaned in bliss.

“Oh my god,” Lance panted. “Oh my god finally.” Shiro watched in admiration as the stream overshot the blanket and hit the floor in messy, wet spurts. Lance didn’t even care, he was moaning helplessly, his chest heaving with breath. The steady sound of piss filled the room.

“Wow I made you drink a lot, huh?” Shiro asked when Lance’s stream showed no signs of slowing after half a minute went by.

Lance moaned with annoyance but his noises turned sweet as Shiro wrapped his hand around and stroked him.

“It feels so good,” Lance muttered. “Daddy it feels… ah!” he shrieked when Shiro lifted his cock up, piss spraying like a fountain and landing on Lance’s stomach in warm, heavy drops. Lance’s face flushed a deep red as he watched it pool on him. Shiro resumed working his cock through the last of it, his stream finally dying out.

“You’re so good for me,” Shiro praised.

“You’re ah- a lucky man.”

“Yes, I am, now are you gonna cum for me, baby?”

“Nnnn… you bet your—ha-ah…” A last spurt of pee dribbled out of him right before ribbons of thick white shot out, landing in stripes on the top of his chest.

He was a mess, piss and cum covered his torso, his forehead was dripping with sweat. The couch seat was wet with his release, though the blanket between his legs was soaked with the most of it, and he wouldn’t even be able to move from this position without dripping even further all over the living room. He looked like a puddle himself, the way his body melted with satisfaction and exhaustion.

“You look so hot.” Shiro chuckled and splashed the piss around on Lance’s stomach.

“Ew, I look gross,” Lance frowned.

“But do you feel good?”

Lance muttered a quiet yes. “But I’m pretty sure I’m gonna have to pee again soon.”

“You know that’s not a problem for me, right?”

“Babe. Can we pleeeeeease go shower?” Lance tilted his head back to pout at Shiro. Shiro placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Of course, I love you, baby.”

“I love you too.”

“Even when I make you pee on yourself?”

“Even when you make me pee on myself.”

“You’re so perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you think Shiro is going to make Lance pee on himself in the shower again... you'd be right.


End file.
